waroftheworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vengeance is Mine
|season=1 |number=20 |image=File:Vengeance is Mine title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=April 17, 1989 |writer=Arnold Margolin |director=George Bloomfield |previous=The Last Supper |next=My Soul to Keep }} "Vengeance is Mine" is the twentieth episode of the 1st season of the War of the Worlds TV series. Plot Ironhorse must deal with a mistake that no soldier wants to make: the killing of an innocent civilian. Meanwhile, the aliens resort to robbery to acquire the rubies they need to power a new line of laser weapons. Synopsis The aliens rob armored trucks to buy rubies for laser weapons. Ironhorse accidentally kills a woman named Sarah Cole. Shaken, he is sent off to recuperate and is later captured by Sarah's vengeful husband Martin, using a remote-controlled model helicopter bearing explosives. Ironhorse escapes, persuading Martin to help defeat the "terrorists" who are really responsible. Notes *Denis Forest would later go on to play the Morthren leader Malzor in Season 2 of ''War of the Worlds''. Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Jared Martin as Harrison Blackwood *Lynda Mason Green as Suzanne McCullough *Philip Akin as Norton Drake *Richard Chaves as Lt. Col. Paul Ironhorse *Bernard Behrens as Psychiatrist *Denis Forest as Martin Cole *Carolyn Dunn as Sarah Cole *Alannah Myles as Samantha *Peter Millard as Alien #1 *Paul Coeur as Alien #2 *Julie Khaner as Alien Woman *Don Allison as Milton *Roger Montgomery as Henchman *Vito Rezza as Stavrakos *Ilse von Glatz as Advocate #1 *Ric Sarabia as Advocate #2 *Michael Copeman as Alien #3 *Mishu Vellani as Woman Student *David Mulholland as Reverend *Simon Du Toit as Guard *Nick De Kruyff as Human Captive Episode Crew *Directed by George Bloomfield *Written by Arnold Margolin *Produced by Jonathan Hackett, Greg Strangis and Sam Strangis *Original Music by Billy Thorpe *Cinematography by Robert Saad *Film Editor - Steve Weslak *Production Designer - Gavin Mitchell *Art Director - Rolf Harvey *Set Decorators - Gareth Wilson and Greg Chown (uncredited) *Costume Designer - Leonie Reid Makeup Department *Jane Meade - Makeup Artist *Maxine Rennes-Gunderson - Hair Stylist *Jacques Fortier - Special Makeup Effects Technician (uncredited) Production Management *E.A. Jemison-Ball - Post-production Supervisor *Susan Murdoch - Production Manager *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Megan Banning - Third Assistant Director *Linda Fox - Third Assistant Director *Ken A. Smith - Second Assistant Director *Terry Ingram - First Assistant Director *David Warry-Smith - Second Unit Director Art Department *Dan Bezaire - Property Master *Ken Sinclair - Set Dresser *Stuart Land - Sculpted Main Title Alien Hands (uncredited) *Andriy Pereklita - Props: Second Unit (uncredited) Sound Department *David Appleby - Dubbing Mixer *Janis Gabbert - Sound Supervisor *Tom Mather - Sound Mixer *George Solakofski - Dialogue Editor *Brad Stephenson - Sound Editor Special Effects *Jeff Morgan - Special Effects Editor *Marianne Klein - Special Effects Coordinator *Bill Sturgeon - Prosthetics: Alien Visual Effects * Kim Davidson - Graphics Artist Stunts *Robert Hannah - Action Coordinator *Dennis Lundin - Stunts (uncredited) Camera and Electrical Department *Ira Cohen - Gaffer *Joel Guthro - Assistant Camera *Gordon Langevin - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Jill MacLauchlan - First Assistant Camera *Mark Manchester - Key Grip Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting *Caro Jones - Casting: Los Angeles *Brian Levy - Casting: Canada Costume and Wardrobe Department *Isabel De Biasio - Wardrobe Mistress Editorial Department *Stewart Dowds - Assistant Editor *Bernie Laramie - Post-Production Consultant *Mary Jane Patterson - Post-Production Coordinator *Dave Hussey - Colorist (uncredited) Location Management *David Coombs - Location Manager Music Department *Larry Brown - Composer: Additional Music Transportation Department *Eddie Bowman - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Jack Crain - Designer: Custom Edged Weapons *Janet Gayford - Production Secretary *Alexandra La Roche - Continuity Supervisor *Tom Lazarus - Executive Script Consultant *Heather McIntosh - Production Auditor *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producers *Nan Skiba - Production Coordinator *Herbert Wright - Creative Consultant References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0744068/ Vengeance is Mine] at IMDb *Thesis: Vengeance is Mine (War of the Worlds 1×19, Part 1) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive *Thesis: Vengeance is Mine (War of the Worlds 1×19, Part 2) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes